Thoughts
by DuniXe
Summary: Una conexión entre sus mentes, corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Pensamientos entrelazados. Este One Shot pertenece a un capitulo del Fanfic "Tortura placentera, un grito de desesperación" en proceso de reedición.


**¡ATENCIÓN!**

Este OneShot pertenece a la historia

**TORTURA PLACENTERA; UN GRITO DE DESESPERACIÓN**

**(el cual se encuentra en un hiatus indefinido)**

de mi misma autoría; decidí convertir este capitulo en oneshot puesto que a mi parecer, también funciona como tal. Es un SasuSaku sin embargo, también tiene un aire de NaruSaku ya que; el personaje que Sasuke tiene que derrotar en el ámbito romántico es Naruto según mi idea para el fanfic original Tortuta placentera.

Si se quiere meter dentro de la historia de Naruto, se ubicaría en la parte después de la pelea de Sasuke – Itachi, donde justamente Sasuke quiere vengarse de la aldea de Konoha.

Espero lo disfruten, he modificado el texto para que sea del agrado del lector (y me refiero a la gramática, claro, aun no soy experta, pero releyéndolo vi errores horrendos)

¡Duozo!

Disclamer: ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece

(RECOMENDACIÓN ACÚSTICA: SADNESS AND SORROW by TOSHIRO MASUDA OST Naruto)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thoughts**

.

.

.

Konoha: 3:30 am

Sakura no podía dormir, pero encontrándose debajo de las sabanas de su cama, un bolígrafo se deslizo de entre sus dedos cayendo sobre el papel junto a la linterna aun encendida; estando boca abajo varias gotas cristalinas salían de sus ojos mientras releía aquellas palabras escritas hacia un momento…

_Si, aquí estoy, escribiendo casi a las tres de la mañana por que no puedo conciliar el sueño,_

_¿Raro?, ¡No!, mucha gente tiene la manía de escribir sus pensamientos a esta hora, ¿no es así?_

_Esto me hace recordar viejas noches en las que también escribía por culpa de un chico._

_Y es por eso que escribo ahora, no se, no se que es lo que siento ahora por el,_ _quiero verlo, se que debo ir a buscarlo, necesito buscarlo_.

_¿Desde hace tanto tiempo ya?_ S_u mirada fría desde la ultima vez que lo vimos en la fortaleza de Orochimaru,_ _sin importarle nada, solo su venganza._

_¿Ahora que harás Sasuke?_

_¿Dejaras que te busquemos?_

_¿Dejaras que te traigamos devuelta?_

_¿Dejaras que el tiempo cure las heridas?_

_¿Que te diré cuando te vuelva a ver?_

_¿¡Hola! bienvenido a casa?... Que casa..._

_¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡Que bueno que regresaste!... Que regreso…_

_¿Por que nos abandonaste?... Que manera de abandonar a alguien_

_Después de un: "Gracias Sakura?"_

_¿Que demonios significó eso? ¡¿Gracias por que?!_

_¿¡Por amarlo!?_

_¿Por cuidarlo cuando lo atacó Orochimaru?_

_¿Por preocuparme cada maldita vez que veía,_ _sentía y sabía que estaba en peligro?_

_¿Por saber que me dejaría sola?..._

_Pero ya no es lo mismo, el Capitán Yamato me lo dijo y no le hice caso, es mas, no le quise hacer caso…_

"_Lo que en realidad sientes por Naruto es…"_

_Suerte que el despertó en ese momento, suerte que no termino de decirlo…_

_El problema: ¡Es verdad!_

_¡No lo sé!, ¡No lo sé! Y ¡No lo sé!_

_Y aunque no quiera, debo admitir que el también me preocupa demasiado_

_He aprendido muchas cosas que por difícil que parezca, me han hecho pensar que_ _Naruto… bueno, él, no es tan malo después de todo._

_Pero tampoco es lo suficientemente bueno para mi… ¡¿o si?!_

_No un momento, que estoy escribiendo, haré de cuenta que no pasó_

_Lo malo es que pasó, pasó desde el primer día que regresó…_

_Me sentí, ¿Rara? Si, esa es la palabra, rara, no se en que sentido lo vi y ¡Me sonroje!._

_¡Diablos¡!, que cambio tan drástico, Sasuke y Naruto,_

_Polos opuestos, que al mismo tiempo se atraen y yo estoy, ¿En medio?_

_No, no, no, espera, ¿Desde cuando estoy en medio?_

_Si, lo recuerdo, ¡Desde siempre!_

_¡Desde que se formó el maldito equipo 7!_

_Siempre atrás mirándoles las espaldas, ¡A ambos!_

_Por que siempre fui descuidada_

_Por que siempre fui débil_

_Por que siempre fui tan dependiente de otros_

_Por que no fue hasta que me dejo inconsciente en esa fría banca_

_Por que no fue hasta que vi a Naruto tan malherido_

_Por que no fue hasta que vi que debería hacer algo_

_Por que no fue hasta que lo vi perdido que decidí cambiar_

"_Te lo prometo sakura, lo traeré de vuelta… de veras"_

_Y aún mantiene esas palabras…_

_¿Y yo?_

_Yo decidí estudiar con la Hokage,_

_Jutsus médicos, ojala sirvieran para curar corazones,_

_Ojalá sirvieran para curar de odios y venganzas._

_Solo chackra y músculos, piel afectada y algunas enfermedades_

_Insisto, ¿Que te diré a tu regreso Sasuke Uchiha?_

_¡Maldito seas por no salir de mi cabeza!_

_¡Maldito seas por dejar que otro haya empezado a entrar en ella!_

_¡Maldito seas por querer realizar una maldita venganza que no te dejaría nada al final!_

_¡Maldito seas por ser esa persona que alguna vez ame!_

_¡Maldito seas por dejar que mi corazón se empiece a fijar en otro! y…_

_Aun así, estoy segura que sí me lo pidieras yo, tal vez, yo, volvería a amarte como en aquellos días._

_Como en aquellas veces en que creí que me notabas y no era una molestia por que,_ e_so es lo que soy para ti, desde siempre, desde que se formo el maldito y bendito equipo 7…_

_Una molestia_

_Pero no, ya no, he luchado, por Kami que he luchado hasta caer de cansancio_

_Solo para traerte de vuelta, ¡La batalla contra Sasori no fue un patio de juegos! ¡Claro que no!_

_La experiencia y fuerza que he adquirido se la debo a mi maestra, lo se_

_Y es por eso que tampoco quiero fallarle a ella_

_Que coincidencia_ e_l equipo 7 formado por 3 individuos tan diferentes,_

_Los 3 sannin, formado por 3 grandes ninjas de Konoha;_ _solo sigue viva ella, mi maestra…_

_Yo no quiero terminar así, al menos no seguir esos pasos_

_Al menos no quiero ver como tú Sasuke Uchiha, terminas como un criminal como Orochimaru._

_Y no quiero que Naruto; no quiero que el muera,_ _no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Jiraya Sama._

_No quiero quedarme sin ninguno de los dos, no quiero verlos desaparecer en manos de otros,_ _no quiero ver esos destinos,_ _no quiero que se alejen de mi,_ _no quiero verlos mas lejos, ya no._

_Si he de decidir, lo haré, tal vez no sea la decisión apropiada pero, al menos yo trataré de dejar este sufrimiento, ¿Y tu Naruto?,_ _se que jamás se te quitara esa ingenuidad de niño travieso, _s_e que jamás dejarás que Sasuke, tu amigo, se vea perdido, _s_e que siempre me apoyaras en todo lo que haga._

_Se que siempre estarás ahí para cuando te necesite y yo, yo también estaré aquí para ti._

_Tal vez no sea la decisión correcta pero, si el regresa, yo, yo no se en realidad que haría, Sasuke, si al menos te interesases un poco en mi, si al menos no me dieras la espalda a tu regreso._

_Si al menos no me consideraras mas una molestia, si me demostraras de cualquier manera tu corazón, Si tan solo tu me lo pidieras,_ _mi corazón volvería a palpitar como antes de tu partida._

El bolígrafo siguió su rumbo por el papel y los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se fueron cerrando poco a poco y las huellas que dejaron las lágrimas se volvieron caminos opacos, despacio dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada abultada y el sueño se apodero de ella.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde Sasuke emprendió el viaje de regreso a la destrucción de Konoha; Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo lo seguían sin hablar…

…llegada la noche Sasuke se alejaba completamente del equipo, tenia la suerte de ver la luna desde uno de los árboles mas altos que se encontraba en su camino, se coloco enfrente de éste, recordando como concentrar el chacra en los pies, un recuerdo de ella.

-Hum… -caminó hacia el árbol colocando un pie tras otro subiendo-

Escogió una rama lo suficientemente gruesa y resistente para mirar la luna, se sentó y recargo su espalda en el tronco varios pensamientos fugaces llegaron a su mente, desde el día en que aprendió a trepar árboles con chakra…

_Y no recuerdo cuando sucedió… hum… la verdad, no me interesa,_ _¿Por que habría de interesarme?_ _Solo soy un vengador, y hasta ahora una parte esta hecha._

_Mi hermano esta muerto, yo lo maté, ahora falta destruir a esa maldita aldea por intentar destruirnos,__por dejar que mi hermano cargara con todo por dejarme vivo._

_Si, se lo merecen, y no me importa, restaurare el honor de mi clan_ _y los Uchiha volverán._

_¿Por que habría de interesarme en la gente q no le importó mi destino?_

_Un equipo, claro, vaya bola de cretinos, nunca sirvieron para nada, solo molestaban, fastidiaban_

_¿Amigos?,_ _no, yo no necesito amigos nunca los necesite,_

_Pero aun así hubo personas que insistían en no dejarme, un momento, ¿que clase de estupideces estoy pensando?_

_¿Que me quisieron tal vez?_

_No, no lo creo_, _los vínculos de amistad quedaron atrás, ya no existen. _

_¿Amor? Eso no fue amor, fue un capricho, una tonta, molesta, una niña caprichosa y consentida, una niña cuyas expectativas es casarse con un ninja exitoso y dejar el resto a ese ninja idiota_ _y no, yo no seria ese idiota,_

_¡¿Que?! ¡¿Acaso estoy volviéndome loco?!_

_¿Por que he estado cuestionándome tanto desde la muerte de Itachi?_

_¿Por que solo pienso en el estúpido equipo 7?_

_Debo dejarme de tonterías, debo alejarme de estos pensamientos, la próxima vez, Naruto, la próxima vez que te vea quedaras hecho polvo._

_Mi rival, mi contrario, hum.. ¿amigo?_

_¿Mi mejor amigo?_

"_Para obtener el mangekyou sharingan, debes matar a tu mejor amigo"_

_Y no lo hice, no seguiría sus mismos pasos_

_Se lo dije claro aquella vez en el escondite de Orochimaru_

"!_Sasuke kun! ¡No te vayas! ¡Yo te ayudare en tu venganza! ¡Veraz que lo lograremos juntos!"_

_¿Por que demonios tenía que ser ella?_

_¿Por que me quede a escucharla?_

_¿Ver sus lágrimas?_

_No, ella no provoco nada en mi._

_Aun así no fui capaz de seguir sin decirle algo_

"_Gracias sakura"_

_¡Por todos los cielos!_

_¿!Que demonios fue eso!?_

_¡¿Gracias por que?!_

_¿Por molestarme cada vez que tenia oportunidad?_

_¿Por gritar tanto?_

_¿Por hacer mas pesada la carga en las absurdas misiones?_

_Y después…_

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Después que?!_

_Gracias ¿por que?_

_No lo se, solamente verla ahí, a esa molesta niña, no, ella no comprendía,_ e_lla no sabia que es lo que pasaba, podría decirse que ellos dos son tal para cual, pero Naruto es un idiota,_ _nunca sabría como hacer feliz a una mujer_

_Hum… ¡ja! Si a ella le dieran a escoger_, _seguramente volvería conmigo!_

_Pero hay algo, algo diferente; en el escondite de Orochimaru, ella tenia un brillo en sus ojos,_ _no era como aquella vez, no lloraba y sentí inmediatamente que tenia que matarla_

_Algo en su puño derecho, una especie de chakra muy… poderoso… pesado; si ese tal Yamato no hubiera interferido_, _seguramente la habría matado_

_Si,_ _y por fin_ _sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desaparecerían de una buena vez_, _si eso será lo que haré, la matare, y esos ojos ya no me verán_, _ya no suplicaran_, _ya no existirán_, _la torturare por haberme hecho esto durante estos 3 años._

_Ella será a la primera que encuentre y la haré pagar_

_"__Gracias… Sakura…" Hum, que tonterías._

_¿Gracias por sustituirme por un afeminado como ese tal Sai? ¡Ja!_

.

.

.

Se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza, cerro los ojos y dormito unos instantes…

_¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No nos dejes! ¡Por favor!"_

Abrió desmesurada y rápidamente los ojos, la voz de Sakura lo saco de su pequeño descanso

-Maldición Sakura Haruno! En verdad eres **MI** molestia! – Diciendo esto, bajo rápidamente del árbol-

Camino hacia un lago, se quito las ropas y dejo a Chokuto, su katana, cerca por si algo se avecinaba…

…

.

.

.

Como dije, esto es parte de mi fanfic en hiatus, espero poder sacarlo del hoyo, mientras me encantaron estos pensamientos… Gracias por leer y espero review :D


End file.
